Celos
by Cath Morgan
Summary: Porque algunos necesitan de un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta de que están enamorados, ya sea con sólo escucharlo o viendo al amor de su vida pasarle por enfrente, con otro.


**¡Hola! **

¿Qué tal?

Hoy les traigo este OS Bat.

¡Sí, Cat y Beck!

La verdad es que el gusto por esta pareja es muy reciente. Un día estaba viendo el capítulo de **_Tres Chicas y un Alce_**, y cuando vi a Beck cargando a Cat para bajarla del escenario mi interruptor de _shippea_ Bat se encendió. Entonces dije _"quiero leer algo Bat"_. Pero me encontré con que no hay muchos _fics_ de esta pareja. Así que aquí estoy, con esta cosa extraña que logré escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos.<strong>

Beck miró irritado a la pareja que una vez más se despedía con un beso frente a él. Y una vez más trataba de darle nombre a la desagradable sensación que surgía de su interior.

Quería vomitar.

—Celos —había dicho Alce cuando se lo contó.

En el momento Beck no quiso aceptarlo, ¿pero qué más iba a ser si no eran celos?

Había tratado de convencerse de que sólo era el instinto protector que siempre había sentido hacia Cat, aunque dudaba que las ganas de golpear a su novio cada vez que se acercaba a ella sin hacer nada fuera sólo el instinto protector. No cuando sabía que Cat no estaba en peligro inminente con él. Y eso era frustrante.

Matt le dio otro fugaz beso a Cat y salió por la puerta de _Hollywood Arts_, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a Beck. _Ugh, él maldito lo sabía. _Quiso vomitar de nuevo. En la cara de Matt.

—Hola, Beck —le saludó Cat cuando su desagradable novio desapareció de la vista de ambos.

—Hola, Cat —le devolvió el saludo, temiendo que si decía más, Cat fuera a ponerse a hablar de alguna cosa relacionada con su noviazgo, su novio o la tortuga de su hermano.

La chica llevaba tres meses saliendo con Matt y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para mencionarlo.

Sin embargo, Cat sólo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a clases —sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, Cat tomó a Beck de la mano para guiarlo al salón de Sikowitz y a él se le aceleró el corazón.

Sabía que para Cat tomarlo de la mano era un gesto inocente; la cosa más natural del mundo. Pero no lo era para Beck. No cuando a él le daban ganas de aferrarse a ella de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros, que ni se inmutaron cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano, porque también para ellos lo que hacía Cat era un gesto inocente. Cat lo soltó y corrió hasta su lugar.

Beck había comenzado a sentarse más cerca de Cat cuando Jade terminó con él. Al principio tratando de convencerse de que era para no estar cerca de ella, pues no quería que fuera incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Pero ya no queriéndose engañar, se había dado cuenta de que en cuanto se libró de Jade, había surgido la necesidad de estar más cerca de Cat.

Sikowitz parloteaba algo sin sentido, como siempre, sin que él y sus compañeros le pusieran realmente atención.

—Mi prima está aquí el fin de semana —dijo André de repente—. Cumplirá años y lo celebrará en la casa de su amiga. Será una gran fiesta. La casa es enorme y la chica sabe realmente cómo organizar una fiesta… ¿Vienen?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Tori, que no apartaba por nada del mundo la vista de su teléfono, seguramente masajeándose con su nuevo novio.

—El sábado.

—Yo voy —dijo Rex.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Robbie con un gesto de completo desagrado— Yo iba a decir eso.

Para Beck eso seguía siendo extraño. Rex dijo algo más y comenzó una pelea entre ambos.

—Yo también —anunciaron Tori y Jade al mismo tiempo. Jade le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Tori a pesar de que sabía que ella no la podía captar. Simplemente era la costumbre.

—¿Beck? —André lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

Beck se encogió de hombros y asintió

—Claro —una distracción no estaría mal.

—¿Cat? —preguntó André por pura amabilidad. Todos sabían que desde que la pelirroja salía con Matt, las noches de sábado eran para él.

Cat dejó de jugar con su cabello y asintió.

—Claro, Matt saldrá el fin de semana con sus padres.

Beck quiso estrellarse contra la pared. Su noche de distracción se había esfumado más rápido de lo que había llegado.

No le molestaba del todo, al contrario; de algún modo le alegraba que Matt dejara una noche en paz a Cat, para que pudiera salir de nuevo con sus amigos. Pero Cat sin Matt era una Cat sola, y desde que Jade ya no era su novia, una Cat sin Matt era una Cat que estaba todo el tiempo con él. Y eso era la peor de las torturas; no soportaba tenerla tan cerca sintiéndola tan lejos.

Conseguirse una cita se le antojaba una buena idea, pero desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por Cat, salir con otras chicas ya no le llamaba la atención. No quería tener que dejar a alguna pobre chica en su casa de nuevo antes de que siquiera pudieran haber tenido una verdadera cita.

Cancelar también era opción, pero eso significaba dejar a Cat sola, libre para que los buitres estuvieran cazándola toda la noche. Porque por asares del destino, casi todos sus amigos estaban de novios. ¡Incluso Robbie estaba saliendo con una chica! Una chica bastante rara, claro está, pero a final de cuentas una chica. Tori y André también llevarían a sus respectivas parejas. Y Jade, bueno, dejar a Cat y a Jade solas era como dejar que un conejito y un león anduvieran juntos esperando ilusamente que éste último no despedazara al indefenso animal.

—Genial, los veré ahí a las ocho —exclamo André y se giró para seguir fingiendo que ponía atención.

El almuerzo no era mucho mejor.

Cat y Jade había intercambiado lugares y ahora Cat era la que se sentaba junto a Beck. No era que le disgustara, pero si le incomodaba de vez en cuando, pues Cat todo el tiempo quería estar en contacto con él, ya fuera jugando con su cabello, o dándole de probar de su comida cuando quería probar de la de él. También se acercaba demasiado cuando se reía. Y es que Cat todo eso lo hacía inconscientemente.

Las cosas habían empeorado cuando Cat le había sugerido que fueran juntos a la fiesta, para que ninguno de los dos anduviera solo. Beck simplemente no podía decirle que no. No era que no quisiera. Realmente no podía.

Así fue como la noche del sábado, Beck tuvo que recoger a Cat en su casa, ya que ella no tenía manera de ir por su cuenta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar y él aún no había tenido que enfrentarse a ninguna situación tortuosa junto a la pelirroja, creyó que esa noche no sería tan complicada después de todo… hasta que ella le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, obligándolo a rodearle los hombros. Estaban demasiado cerca y a Beck de pronto le faltaba el aire.

Cat comenzó a contarle cómo una vez más la tortuga de su hermano había caído sobre su caparazón, quedándose así durante horas hasta que alguien la encontró. Él simplemente no podía concentrarse; la cercanía de Cat le nublaba la razón.

A veces odiaba la ignorancia de Cat respecto a la forma en la que podía tratarse a un amigo y la forma en la que no. Necesitaba dejar de ponerlo en situaciones incomodas. Tener a Cat tan cerca y todo el tiempo saber que sólo lo veía como un amigo era un completo martirio.

Adentro, cada uno de sus amigos estaba en su propio asunto. Bailaban o se besaban con sus parejas, dispersos en el enorme salón y eso incomodó aún más a Beck.

—Wow, sí que es enorme —exclamó Cat al ver el lugar. Luego tomó a Beck de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba la improvisada pista de baile—. Vamos a bailar —dijo y se rio como niña pequeña cuando escuchó sonar una de sus canciones favoritas.

La chica comenzó a bailar muy cerca de él, y por primera vez, Beck se alegró de que Cat fuera una pésima bailarina. Así, en vez de pasarse todo el tiempo obligándose a pensar en Cat como una amiga, podía pasarlo burlándose de sus malos pasos de baile.

Tres canciones después y varias risas burlonas, Cat se detuvo. Jaló a Beck hacia la barra de bebidas improvisadas y lo sentó en un taburete.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó, señalándole con un dedo, como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Voy a buscar el baño —soltó una risita y se fue.

Diez minutos después, Cat aún no aparecía.

—Hola, Beck. ¿Vienes solo? —alguien susurró en su oído, abrazándolo por detrás. Beck brincó y acto seguido le llegó el aliento a alcohol de la chica. Por un momento había pensado que se trataba Cat. Sin embargo, cuando se giró, se encontró con una chica que parecía estar demasiado ebria como para pensar con claridad en lo que hacía. Y era rubia.

Beck se encogió y apartó sutilmente las manos de la desconocida.

—Eh… no, vengo con una amiga. De hecho ahora mismo voy a buscarla —saltó del taburete y salió disparado en busca de Cat.

—Oye, André. ¿Sabes dónde queda el baño? —le preguntó Beck cuando pasó a su lado.

—El último pasillo. Al fondo a la derecha —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Saltaba a la vista que para André no había cosa más interesante que los labios de su novia.

Beck le palmeó la espalda en agradecimiento y siguió caminado.

El último pasillo tenía una luz bastante tenue y estaba casi desierto, a excepción de la pareja que se besaba —o al menos eso parecían hacer— pegados a la a pared. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse para no incomodar, hasta que algo del chico que sostenía contra la pared a la chica de una forma casi demasiado brusca le llamó la atención. Beck lo conocía.

La verdad le golpeó como un balde de agua fría, por supuesto que lo conocía. Nadie podría confundir aquel cabello demasiado largo y castaño.

El chico era Matt.

Y estaba con otra chica.

Beck estuvo a punto de ir y tirar a Matt al suelo para romperle la cara. No podía creer que le hubiese mentido a Cat sólo para ir a una fiesta y engañarla con alguna otra chica fácil. El tipo debía de ser un completo imbécil como para no darse cuenta de la niña tan especial que tenía a su lado y a la que engañaba sin descaro.

Casi había dado dos pasos cuando la voz de su pelirroja favorita le detuvo en seco.

Cat se acercaba tranquilamente cantando algunas partes de _Give It Up_ en voz baja. Beck se giró y le bloqueó el paso.

—Hola, Beck. Ya sé dónde está el baño —informó Cat con su sonrisa que derretía corazones.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no me llevas? —el chico la sostuvo por la cintura y trató de guiarla de regreso. No podía dejar que Cat viera a Matt

Cat se rio y se detuvo, girándose para ir de nuevo al pasillo.

—Claro, es al fondo de este pasillo.

Beck trató de detenerla, pero ella iba decidida.

—Espera, Cat, allí no hay nada.

—¿De qué hablas, tontito? —repuso Cat riendo— André me dijo que el baño estaba a…

No pudo terminar la frase. Cat se había congelado a mitad del pasillo y miraba a un punto fijo. La sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro, siendo remplazada por una expresión de incredulidad. Beck siguió su mirada y se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de Matt, que aún se encontraba presionando a la chica contra la pared.

—¿Matt? —la voz de Cat apenas fue un susurro.

Matt pareció darse cuenta de lo comprometedora que era su situación y se alejó de la chica como si ardiera. Beck no lo dudaba.

—Cat, cariño, puedo explicarlo —articuló con torpeza mientras trataba de acercarse a ella. Cat dio un paso atrás chocando contra Beck.

—¡No, Matt, no puedes! —gritó para después salir corriendo.

—Bien hecho, genio —le espetó Beck—. Por fin demuestras lo que eres: un completo imbécil.

Beck corrió tras Cat, tragándose las ganas de matar a Matt ahí mismo.

Durante 10 minutos recorrió cada rincón de la primera planta, pero no parecía estar por ningún lugar. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta cuando Tori le cubrió el paso.

—Hola, Beck —saludó—. ¿No estabas con Cat?

—Sí, pero no la encuentro —repuso con dificultad. Otra vez le faltaba el aire—. ¿No la has visto?

—Oh, entonces sí era ella —musitó—. La vi salir corriendo —Tori señaló la puerta de entrada, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Sucede algo?

Beck asintió y salió corriendo.

—Te explicaré luego.

Se dirigía con paso desesperado hasta donde se encontraba aparcado su auto, cuando unos sollozos apenas audibles lo detuvieron. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Nadie podría confundirse. Caminó hasta detrás del arbusto de donde provenían y la encontró sentada con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—Oh, Cat, no llores —pidió arrodillándose junto a ella. Ver llorar a Cat era lo único que no podía soportar.

Cat sollozó aún más fuerte y él no pudo hacer más que atraerla con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella no opuso resistencia.

—¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Beck? —preguntó entre sollozos— ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?

—No hay nada malo contigo, Cat.

Cat sólo era muy inocente. Por esa razón las personas se aprovechaban de ella. Pese a eso, su inocencia no era mala, sólo era parte de ella. También estaba la cuestión de que esa misma inocencia era como un imán para las malas personas, y Beck daría lo que fuera para que Cat no volviera a sufrir por nada.

Cat alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada azabache. La de ella irradiaba tristeza y Beck sintió a su corazón romperse…

Entonces sucedió lo que Beck llevaba meses esperando y que jamás pensó que sucedería. Apenas fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero Beck se sintió como si un ángel lo hubiera llevado al cielo de la mano.

Cat le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y lo besó. Un beso lleno de tristeza y desesperación, pero Beck le correspondió, tratando de transmitirle un poco de consuelo.

Y tan rápido como comenzó, terminó. Cat se separó y se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando aún más fuerte. Beck las apartó y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Lo siento tanto, Beck —se disculpó,

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Yo… haberte besado. No quería incomodarte. Fue un impulso.

Beck se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hiciste, Cat.

Cat dejó de llorar, y le lanzó una mirada confundida.

— ¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza y la volvió a acercar para pegar los labios a su oído.

—No, de hecho me has hecho la noche.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de Cat, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó eufórica. Ya no había rastro de tristeza en su bello rostro—. Entonces… Tori tenía razón —Cat se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Beck la apartó para mirarla a la cara, confundido.

—¿La tenía?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, de pronto más entusiasmada. Se olvidó de que lo que iba a contar era un secreto

—Sí, ella un día me dijo que tú sentías algo por mí. Yo no le creía, Tori siempre está diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Ella cree que todo el mundo está enamorado de todo el mundo, pero ahora veo que tenía razón.

¿En serio? ¿Tan obvio había sido?

—Entonces ella me dijo que aceptara salir con Matt, para ver cómo reaccionabas, o algo así —prosiguió.

—¿Qué?

—Y lo hice, pero no vi que reaccionaras de ninguna manera, así que seguí saliendo con Matt, y creo que hasta le tomé un poquito de cariño —siguió hablando Cat, ignorándolo—. Pero no fue por eso que me dolió que me engañara —de pronto su expresión era triste de nuevo—. Es sólo que… ya estoy cansada de que las personas crean que es tan fácil engañarme. Bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero podrían esforzarse más ocultándolo, ¿no crees?

Beck había dejado de prestar atención en cuanto Cat mencionó que sólo había aceptado salir con Matt como un experimento hacia él.

—Cat, ¿tú de verdad hiciste eso sólo para probarme? —preguntó. Cat asintió con precaución—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí pensando que tú de verdad sentías algo por…

Cat lo calló con un beso. Un beso que era… bueno, sólo era un beso. Inocente y sincero. Como Cat. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para reclamarle otro día por su mala jugada. Por ahora sólo pensaría en Cat. Y en sus labios con sabor a cereza.

—No te has librado de esta, Cat —murmuró contra sus labios, luego la besó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? La verdad es que a mí no termina de convencerme. ¿Qué tal a ustedes?<p>

Si les gustó, háganmelo saber con un bonito **_review_**, y si no, también.

Nos leeremos pronto con alguna otra locura que se me ocurra.

**_Cath._**


End file.
